Technical Field
The invention relates to a system for removable ear attachment in general and in particular a sub-tragus ear unit for comfortable attachment of an ear unit.
Background Art
Microphone/earpiece combinations, wireless or attached by wire, to telephones, music systems, switchboards etc. are well known. A wide variety of solutions exist.
One solution is known as the “in-ear” solution, wherein the sound emitting device, also known as a hearing element, enters the ear canal. Typically a housing unit comprising a hearing element is positioned inside the concha and within the tragus and anti tragus, while a funnel ducts the sound into the ear canal. Frequently the funnel is provided with a gasket having flanges to dampen ambient sounds.
Typically such devices use the ear canal for attachment. While the solution is compact, removes ambient sound efficiently and also allows for good audio fidelity it suffers from the disadvantage of being uncomfortable due to pressure exerted on the pressure sensitive ear canal.
Another solution is the “on ear” solution, wherein the hearing element is held against the ear having a concha. This geometry allows for a wide hearing element to be placed flat against the concha. Unlike the in ear solution, this solution requires a separate means for holding the hearing element in position over the concha and several such means are well known in the art, such as over-head attachment, headband and over-ear attachment. This solution is simple but suffers from long term discomfort due to pressure exerted on the ear by the means for holding. There can also be problems with ambient sound entering the ear unless a sound absorbing cushion is used that encloses the ears fully bringing in other disadvantages such as large size.
A third solution is the “ear bud” solution where a housing unit comprising a hearing element is positioned inside the concha and held in place by tragus and anti tragus. In this way the housing unit also forms the means for holding the hearing element in place. While compact the disadvantage is discomfort due to pressure exerted on the tragus and anti tragus and also that it is difficult to exclude ambient sounds. If the pressure against the tragus and anti tragus is reduced the ear bud then is rather loose and can easily fall out.
A fourth solution is proposed by the present applicant as disclosed in WO/2002/045390 relating to an earpiece having a C-shape, and WO/2008/147215 relating to an improved earpiece having a curve and a curvature. Both disclose comfortable means for stable attachment to an anti helix of an ear. The former discloses an open solution that allows the auditory canal to remain open to the surroundings to a certain degree, which provides better comfort than a unit that blocks or closes off the auditory canal. This provides air circulation at the expense of admitting ambient sounds.
For the fifth solution one should refer to in-ear speakers as disclosed in WO/2009/143055 where a hearing element is placed into the concha and facing the tragus, perpendicular to that of the on-ear solution. The problem is stable positioning of the hearing element and discomfort relating to the edge of the hearing element is pressed against the inner wall of the concha when positioned in the ear.
References should also be made to the following documents:
GB833506, relating to a plug for an ear canal, wherein the plug enters the ear canal,
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,453, relating to a concha stabiliser, wherein a headset comprises a tubular extension or a voice tube extending down and towards a user's mouth,
WO2004/068896, relating to an ambidextrous ear piece having a D-shape comprising an arcuate rib and a vertical rib, wherein the earpiece is provided with a boss that fits a wearer's ear canal,
WO03/096745, relating to a crescent shaped hearing enhancement aid, wherein all figures clearly show the crescent shaped device is retracted well away from the tragus,
U.S. Pat. No. 3,053,061, relating to inserts which are individually molded and sculptured to fit into ears of a user.
FR2437802, relating to ear attachment for earrings,
DE8911607 U1, relating to ear attachment, and
DE10117705, relating to a sound dampening device for use with ear units.